Folleries Maraudeuses
by Siria
Summary: ANCIENNEMENT ANNÉES MARAUDEUSESFic coécrite avec CrasyBeBee Script d'un film remplis de délire et d'imbrobabilité sur les maraudeur... NOTE: CETTE FIC EST LA PLUS STUPIDE DE TOUT CE QUE JAI VU mais c bon :p
1. S'lut

S'lut! 

Imaginez une gang de filles, un midi à la cafétéria, imagine des tas de truc pas rapport ur le Maraudeur. 

Puis 3 filles on l'idée de faire une pièce de théâtre avec les idées qui finalement ce transforme en film. 

Oui ça ce peux car c'est ce que moi et ma gang font! ^^ 

So

Bonne lecture et bonne tapage de tête sur les mur tellement que c'est con!

^^

****

Siria qui est contente car ya pas d'école quand y fait - 39! 


	2. Acte 1

****

- Acte 1-

Au tout début il n'y a personne sur scène. Puis James arrive tout discret, regarde partout et fait un signe de venir à Peter qui arrive aussi silencieux que James. James chuchote quelque chose à Peter qui est pris d'un fou rire. James sort sa baguette, murmure une formule magique quelconque. Les deux rirent silencieusement et font dans le coin jardin de la scène. Naomie arrive avec une tonne de livre dans les bras. Mais elle glisse et tout c'est livre tombe. Et se relève et essaye de pogner ses livre mais sa glisse trop, en d'autre mot elle patine. Après nombreuse tentative, elle arrive à marcher. Elle voit James et Peter qui partent à rire en s'en vont en courant. Elle les poursuit et oublie c'est livre sur scène. 

****

Naomie: _( en " back-stage") _ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS POGNE VOUS ALLÉ EN MAGER TOUTE UNE! 

****

James: _( en " back-stage") _C'EST CE Q'ON VAS VOIR NAOMIE.

__

Sirius arrive et Lupin aussi. Sirius à l'air de pogner les nerf. Ils avance mais plante a terre. 

****

Sirius: _Il soupire _Ahhhh! Lunard je pense que Cornedrue et Queudevert nous ont pas attendu. 

****

Lupin: yep! _ Il sort sa baguette magique. _Lablagafinito. 

__

Les deux se relève. 

****

Lupin: Non mais, Sirius, avoue!

****

Sirius: arf! Tu vas par recommencer!

****

Lupin: Je vais le dire tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne l'avoue pas.

__

Lily arrive et cherche partout. Le deux garçons ne la voie pas car ils sont de dos. Lily voit les livre par terre, les ramasse et soupir.

****

Lupin: Avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue, avoue.

****

Sirius: Je n'avouerais rien car c'est même pas vrai!

****

Lupin: Avoue que tu veux sortir avec Lily Evans Avoue!

__

Lily se retourne la tête curieuse.

****

Sirius: OK JE L'AIME ET OUI JE VEUX SORTIR AVEC T'ES CONTENT! 

Lily vas vers Sirius et lui tapote l'épaule. Le concerné par à crier.

****

Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Lily est pour parler mais James fonce dedans car il regardait pas ou il allait. Naomie arrive et Peter aussi. 

****

Peter: ( à Naomie) _Se frotte la joue. _Pour une fille tu frappe fort

****

Naomie: Pour une fille? 

__

Naomie repart à courir et Peter aussi. Il sorte du coté cours. 

****

Sirius: on en était ou nous autre? 

****

Lupin: Tu venais d'avouer que tu voulais sortir avec Lily et elle à tout entendu. 

****

Sirius et Lily: ahhh! C'est vrai.

****

Lily: Attendez faut que je fasse quelque chose. 

__

Elle vas vers James et lui donne un coup de poing. Ce dernier tombe en " back-stage" 

****

Lily: Vas voir ailleurs si on y est!

****

James: ( toujours en " back-stage") ok….

****

Lupin: Pourquoi t'a fait ça? 

****

Lily: Y me tape c'est nerf!

****

Lupin: ah! D'accord. 

__

On entend au loin des Ouch aïe ayoye ect…. De Peter. 

****

Sirius: On reviens-tu à nos moutons?

****

Lily et Lupin: ah…….. ouais!

__

Ils reprennent leurs position et Lily et sur le point de parler quand Naomie et Peter revienne. Peter à des bandage partout. 

****

Sirius: Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? 

****

Peter: Elle ma pitcher en bas des escalier.

****

Naomie: C't'ait drôle voir Peter débouler!

****

Peter: t'es ben Sadique.

****

Naomie: ouais! Est fière de l'être!

__

James arrive. 

****

James: Je suis allé voir ailleurs, et vous y étiez pas.

__

Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement. Sauf Naomie qui fixe Lupin qui lui s'en fout! 

****

James: Ben quoi? 

****

Tout le monde sauf Naomie et Lupin: Maudit innocent!

****

Sirius: Bon ben, Lily on reprendra la conversation plus tard.

****

James: hein?

****

Sirius: Ah laisse tomber James! 

__

Les quatre garçons partent. Et Naomie regarde Lily

****

Naomie: Y m'énarve!

****

Lily: Qui ça? James? Moi too!

****

Naomie: Ben non! Lupin!

****

Lily: ben, pourquoi? Y'a rien fait.

****

Naomie: Ben c'est sa le problème! Y bouge pas! arrrf! Y me décourage

****

Lily: L'a c'est toi qui me décourage! 

****

Naomie: Qu'es-ce que tu veux insinuer par la….

****

Lily: Tu le sais bien! 

__

Les quatre garçons reviennent.

****

Naomie: Qu'es-ce qu'y'a encore?

****

James: Ben je sais pas, Mumus nous à dit de revenir

__

Les filles se regardent

****

Lily et Naomie: Mumus?

****

Lupin: Le stupide surnom que James m'a donner. 

****

Lily: Ah! Au fait Sirius…

__

Lily est pour parler mais y'a un flash et Harry, Ron et Hermione sortent de nul part. 

****

Lily: _Pogne les nerfs _C'EST QUAND QUE JE VAIS POUVOIR PARLER À SIRIUS EN PAIX!

****

Harry: Sirius? Génial la machine à remonter le temps du professeur Lupin à marcher!

****

Lupin: Moi! Professeur!

__

Harry se retourne et voit James et Lily.

****

Harry: Maman, Papa!

__

James regarde Lily avec un sourire pervers, Lily le regarde dégoûter et regarde Sirius tout triste. Pendant ce temps, Naomie fixe TOUJOURS Lupin. 

****

Peter: Méchante histoire de malade. 

****

Fin de l'Acte 1- 

****

***************************

Bla bla de Siria! ^^

Je vous avais dit que c'est con! ^^ lol! Laissez moi vos impression en Review pleze! 


	3. Acte 2

Lady Lyanna: Ben. C'est l'fun que t'ai aimer! Crois moi, même quand j'écrivais je pleurait tellement je riais. Et crois moi les actes qui suivent sont de pire en pire!!!!  
  
Eleclya111: Précis ton message! ^^  
  
lily_eli: Heum.. Dans quelle genre???  
  
-Acte 2-  
  
Il y a rien pendant environs 10 secondes. Puis on entend James qui crie.  
  
James: ( on le vois pas) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
On voit James qui cour et Lily qui, elle aussi, cours mais après James! ^^  
  
Lily: POTTER! RETIRE CE QUE TU AS DIT.  
  
James: Je t'ai juste traiter de carotte.  
  
James arrête de courir et Lily lui fonce dedans. Ils tombent a terre mais Lily est sur James. Sirius, Lupin et Peter arrive d'un bord et ils rient car. Sirius viens de dire une joke plate. Naomie arrive d'un autre bord. Ils voient tous que Lily est sur James.  
  
Sirius: hum hum..  
  
Lily: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!  
  
Naomie aide Lily à se relever.  
  
Lily: Beurk! Potter m'a toucher.  
  
Naomie: Pour remédier à la contamination, on pourrais éventrer James.  
  
Lily: C'est quoi le rapport?  
  
Naomie: Y'en a pas, j'ai juste le goût.  
  
Lily: ouais.... Quelques secondes de réflexion Na on peut pas!  
  
Naomie: décue Mais.. Pourquoi?  
  
Lily: Ben sinon c'est qui tu vas vouloir éventrer...  
  
Naomie: .......Détail sa!  
  
Sirius aide James à se relever  
  
Sirius: Qu'est-ce que faisait Lily couché sur toi?  
  
James: Heu.....ben l'a je sais pu trop.. Je l'ai traiter de carotte et la je me suis retrouver coucher sous elle.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione passe avec un parapluie. (AAA: 'mendez moi pas le rapport!)  
  
Hermione: Ben là! En a ben pas rapport dans cette histoire là!  
  
Lily, Naomie, James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter: OUAIS EN CRIME!  
  
Les trois s'en vont en chantant Akuna matata! (AAA: sa aussi je vois pas le rapport.) Rogue arrive en pleine face dans le milieu de la scène et le verre qui tenais se reverse.  
  
Tous les autre:iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhh hhhhhhh  
  
Rogue: merde.  
  
Lupin: C'est quoi tu fais là?  
  
Rogue: Je voulais cueillir des ...heu.....des...oreillers..  
  
Lupin: Cueillir des oreillers.... avec un verre!  
  
Naomie: ah! T'a pas essaye de me verser un filtre d'amour.  
  
Rogue: Oui.  
  
Peter: Fallait pas que tu dise sa..  
  
Rogue: ah! C'est vrai.. En TRÈS mauvais acteur Moi! Moi! Mais non! Bien sûr que non! Je suis du genre à faire ça?  
  
Lily, Naomie, James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter: oui..  
  
Rogue fait un regard noir, vas vers James et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. James sert les poing et part à courir après Rogue. ( Ils courent ver le " Back-stage")  
  
Lily et Naomie: Qu'est-ce qu'il à dit?  
  
Lupin: Qu'il et nul  
  
Peter: car son meilleur ami  
  
Sirius: moi  
  
Lupin: veut sortir  
  
Les trois gars: avec toi  
  
Sirius: et que lui avait  
  
Peter: le kick sur toi  
  
Lupin: mais pas toi..  
  
Lily et Naomie: ohhhhhhhhhhhh......  
  
Peter: vous avez rien compris.  
  
Lily et Naomie: Pentoute  
  
James reviens en se massant les poing et Rogue avec plein de bandage.  
  
Peter: Qu'est-ce  
  
Lupin: tu as  
  
Sirius: fait?  
  
Lily: NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE FINIR LA PHRASE DE L'AUTRE!  
  
Peter: On  
  
Lupin: ne le  
  
Sirius: sais pas!  
  
Lily: AAARRRRFF!  
  
Naomie: Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait?  
  
James: Je l'ai pousse en bas des escaliers!  
  
Naomie: Hé ho! C'est mon idée sa!  
  
Elle saute sur James. ( Ils vont en " back-stage" ) Et les autre regarde.  
  
Sirius: 10 gallions qu'elle ne réussi pas à lui mettre le soulier dans la bouche.  
  
Lily: Paris tenu.  
  
On entend des arrrrrf, beurk, non, ouille, aïe de James. Harry, Ron et Hermione arrive avec une chaise.  
  
Ron: Les crevettes masqué sont de retour.  
  
Lily, Sirius, Lupin et Peter se retourne ver eux.  
  
Les quatre: hein?  
  
Hermione: Ben la, y'avait pas encore parler.  
  
Harry: ouain!  
  
Ils partent. Naomie arrive avec un soulier manquant et James à un lacet qui lui sort de la bouche.  
  
Sirius: Merde! Bon c'est combien Lily  
  
Lily: 10 gallions.  
  
Rogue arrive sort sa baguette et pointe Lupin.  
  
Rogue: BOUGEPUMUMUSMAUDITSORTILÈGENIAISEUX. (Prononciation: Bouge pu mumus maudit sortilège niaiseux.^^)  
  
Lupin se fige et Rogue repart.  
  
James: heum... Mumus?  
  
Lupin bouge pas.  
  
Sirius: Rem' ?  
  
Lupin bouge pas.  
  
Peter: Lunard?  
  
Lupin bouge pas.  
  
Lily: Remus?  
  
Lupin bouge pas.  
  
Naomie: JE VOUS L'AVAIT DIT! Y BOUGE PAS! Y BOUGE JAMAIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFARRRFFF!  
  
Elle veut sauter dessus pour l'étrangler mais Lily et Sirius la retienne. Harry passe avec un parapluie a l'envers.  
  
-Fin de l'acte 2-  
  
******************* Bla bla de Siria  
  
T___T je décourage! :p lol Comme vous pouvez voir notre gang à vraiment rien a faire a l'heure du midi! ^^ Review pleze! 


	4. Acte 3

****

Acte 3 -

__

La mère de Sirius est là. Elle cherche partout en disant 

****

Mom de Sirius: Sirius? Youhou? Sirius?

__

Elle cherche toujours. Elle avance un peu, se plante sur une roche, se relève, avance encore, se replante se relève, avance encore, se replante.

****

Mom de Sirius: Maudit soulier!!!

__

Elle regarde ces pieds.

****

Mom de Sirius: J'AI PAS DE SOULIER!

__

Rogue arrive.

****

Rogue: Si tu cherche Sirius, ton fils, ben yé pas là!

****

Mom de Sirius: Yé où? 

****

Rogue: pas ici en tout cas

****

Mom de Sirius: ah….. _Regarde les cheveux de Rogue. _T'a ben les cheveux gras!

****

Rogue: Hein? 

__

La mom de Sirius sort de son sac a main une bouteille de shampoing. Et Rogue par a courir et la mom de Sirius part a courir après ( partent vers le "back-stage") James et Sirius arrive.

****

James: C'est c't'ai pas fort!

****

Sirius: Ben là je voulais pas le traiter de banane qui est pas encore jaune.

****

James: C'est déjà mieux que: espèce de furet. _Hoche la tête _Mon vieux, t'est vraiment pas bon dans les insultes!

__

Il quitte. Naomie et Lily arrive.

****

Naomie: ou lui vider le cerveau avec une paille rose ou le faire affronter un hippogriffe ou le raser avec une râpe à fromage ou…

****

Lily: Si ou fait tout ça à Potter, je pourrait pus l'engeuler.

****

Naomie: Ste plait! Une fois….

__

Elle quitte. Remus entre avec Peter.

****

Peter : le ciel est beau, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?

****

Remus : Je ne te le fait pas dire, Queudver.

****

Peter : Cette mouette, particulièrement...

****

Remus : Quelle mouette, Peter ?

****

Peter : Ben, tu vois, la mouette, au-dessus de...

****

Remus : C'est un cerf, Peter.

__

Remus se tourne vers Peter, confus, et semble soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

****

Peter et Remus : Un cerf ?

__

Ils quittent. Harry Ron et Hermione arrive avec une corde a danser. 

****

Hermione: Yes on a une scène a nous tout seul.

****

Ron: J'aime le pudding

****

Harry: Voldemort est partout….

__

Ils quittent. Rogue arrive en courant car le mom de Sirius lui cours après.

****

Rogue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

****

Mom de Sirius: MAIS…………LE SHAMPOING EST AU FRUIT!

****

Rogue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

__

Harry passe avec une botte.

****

Harry: c't'ait ben niaiseux cette acte là! 

****

-Fin de l'acte 3-

************************************

Bla bla de Siria

Je l'aime pas vraiment cette acte là! Mais en tout cas ^^. Review pleze! 


	5. Acte 4

****

-Acte 4 -

__

James est en plein milieu de la scène. Il soupire longuement.(pause) Sirius arrive, vas à coté de James et soupire. (pause) Peter arrive, vas à coté de James et soupire. (pause) Lupin arrive, vas à coté de Sirius et soupire. (pause)Rogue arrive, vas à coté de Peter et soupire. (pause) La mom de Sirius arrive, vas à coté Lupin et soupire. (pause)Naomie arrive, vas à coté de Rogue et soupire. (pause) Lily arrive, vas à coté de la mom de Sirius et soupire. (pause) Hermione arrive, vas à coté de Naomie et soupire. (pause) Ron arrive, vas à coté de Lily et soupire. (pause) Harry arrive, vas à coté d'Hermione et soupire. (pause) Ils soupirent tous. 

****

Lily: Ben l'à! On vas pas soupirer tout le long de l'acte. 

****

Peter: Pourquoi pas?

****

Lily: Ben c'est plate!

****

Rogue: Ben c'est pour ça qu'on soupire! C'est plate icitte! 

****

Lily: On pourrait faire quelque chose pour pu poiroter icitte a soupirer comme un hamster!

****

Naomie: Sa soupire un hamster? 

__

Moment de réflexion. 

****

Tous: Tout cas….. 

****

Ron: La vie est quelque chose de vivant! 

__

Tout le monde le regarde bizarrement puis hoche la tête. 

****

Lily: Bon ou en étions nous?

****

Rogue: Tu disais combien je suis pétard….

****

Lily et Naomie: Toi! BEURK! 

__

Rogue s'en vas tout indigner.

****

Lily: Bon ou en étions nous?

****

Ron: Tu plantais des carotte

****

Tout les autres: Ta geule! 

__

Ron s'en vas indigner mais Sirius lui fait une jambette et il plante a terre. 

****

Lily: Bon ou en étions nous?

****

Hermione: Selon l'histoire de Poudlard….

__

Sirius la pousse en " back-stage"

****

Lupin: Pourquoi t'a fait sa?

****

Sirius: À m'énerve! 

****

Lily: Bon ou en étions nous?

  
**Harry: **On……heu……….

__

Long silence….

****

Harry: C'est sa!

__

Les autre lui pointe la sortit et il s'en vas tête baisser. 

****

Lily: Bon ou en étions nous?

****

Les autre: On l'sais-tu!

****

James: On joue tu au hockey? 

****

Sirius: C'est quoi le hockey?

****

James: Je sais pas!

****

Sirius: heu…….ouain!

****

Naomie: Moi sa me tente!

****

Lily: Moi too!

****

Sirius, Peter et James: Nous aussi alors! 

****

Lupin: Moi je fait l'arbitre. 

__

Naomie va chercher des bâton et une poke. Une musique d'hockey commence. Ils jouent tous. Puis au bout d'un moment il arrêtent se regarde et s'en vont. James reste en plein milieu de la scène et soupire longuement. 

****

-Fin de l'acte 4- 

***************************

Tit mot de Siria

Ça parait que reviens d'un tournois d'hockey? lol! Allé a+++ ou au prochain acte :p


	6. Acte 5

****

-Scène 5-

__

James arrive sur scène il cherche tout le monde qui sont pas la. À ce moment, un détraqueur arrive ( la musique part) et il l'enlève mais Lily arrive en même temps, alors elle assomme avec une poêle le détraqueur. Ce dernier tombe sur le dos et ne se relève pas. Lily serre James dans ses bras et l'aide à se relever mais au même moment le détraqueur se relève et l'assomme avec une poêle, elle tombe mais le détraqueur continue a "varger" dedans. James dit un truc dans le genre " pis moi que ce que j'fait?" et la le détraqueur lâche Lily et saute sur James, l'assomme avec une poêle et le kidnappe.

****

Le détraqueur: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

__

Sirius arrive et vois Lily inconsciente. Il se précipite vers elle. 

****

Sirius: Lily!?! 

__

Lily gémit mais elle est toujours inconsciente. 

****

Sirius: Bouge pas! Je vais être ton héros en allant chercher de l'aide alors tu vas me tomber dans les bras comme une poire mûre.

Il s'en vas à grand pas. Lily se réveille. 

****

Lily: James? James? James? 

__

Sirius arrive avec Peter mais Lily les voient pas. 

****

Lily: JAMES!

__

Sirius est surpris et triste à la fois. Peter se retire doucement parce que y'a peur qu'il y ai une chicane ( MAUDIT PISSOU!^^) 

****

Sirius: _( d'une voix traînante et triste) _Lily…………

__

Une tite musique triste part.( Rêverie: Séraphin) Il y a un black et on reviens a un autre endroits pas trop loin de Lily et Sirius. Mais à la place c'est Peter.

****

Peter: Ben là! On allait pas vous monter tout le reste! C'est ben trop sérieux! Ah les histoire d'amour! Moi je suis pu capable! Une aime un autre qui elle aime son meilleur amie qui lui aime la cousine de la tante de l'autre qui finalement est marier avec un tel mais qui le trompe avec quelqu'un d'autre car un tel….

__

Harry arrive avec une poêle et assomme Peter. 

****

Harry: _regarde la poêle _Pratique. _S'assomme lui même. _

__

Un autre black et Remus est la avec Naomie qui est en train de piquer une crise de nerf. 

****

Naomie: TOUSSE, SAUTE SUR UN PIED, MOUCHE TOI, CLIGNE DES YEUX MAIS BOUGE!

__

Remus tourne la tête et lui sourit, elle a un mouvement de recul.

****

Naomie: Maman.

Un autre black. On revoit James (toujours dans les pomme) et le détraqueur. Ce dernier traîne James.

****

Le détraqueur: _force _voyons, yé ben lourd! _Il laisse tomber James. _Oh! D'la marde! _Part et laisse James là. Une pause. Puis James se réveille._

****

James: _se masse la tête _ma tête! _Regarde partout. _Chui ou? 

****

Une voix lointaine: À quelque part!!!

****

James: ah!!! Bon ben chui du pour m'évanouir. _S'évanouie _

Black. Ron et Hermione sont la.

****

Hermione: Hey, qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous?

****

Ron: On joue à la marelle?

****

Hermione: …………. Ta geule!

__

Black. Tout le monde est la.

****

-Fin de la scène 5-


	7. Acte 6

****

R&R

Miriel: VITE ÉTOUFFE TOI!!!!!!!!!!! Lol! ^^

-Scène 6-

__

Lily et Sirius sont assis. Lily à la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et la tite musique triste joue. Il y a un long moment de silence durant lequel Lily renifle comme si elle avait pleurer des heures de temps. Naomie arrive en courant en criant 

****

Naomie: ya bouger!

__

Part. Sirius et Lily se regarde puis hausse les épaule puis reprennent leurs positions. 

Remus arrive.

****

Remus: Vous auriez pas vu Naomie passer en courant par hasard? 

__

Sirius et Lily lui pointe la direction par lequel elle est partit et Remus y vas. Lily continue a renifler. 

****

Sirius: Fait pas cette tête, il va revenir.

****

Lily: t'es sûr?

****

Sirius: Non mais… 

__

Lily commence à pleurer. Peter arrive en parlant tout seul. 

****

Peter: Ah! L'amour. Comme je disais, la le gars pince pour la fille d'un ingénieur qui a une fille veuve d'un gars qui autre fois avait une mère qui a marier un mineur qui avait un père plombier et une mère toxicomane qui fini par laver la vaisselle d'une fille qui a un chum qui la trompe avec une autre fille qui a elle aussi un mari qui, on s'en doute un peu, était l'ami d'un gars qui, autrefois, avait connu la petite-petite-petite-petite-fille de l'oncle ,du côté maternel, qui avait un frère qui lui aimais la serveuse d'un riche bars disco qu'avait fréquenté Elvis Presley qui elle avait le kik sur un gars qui avait une nièce qui elle aimais le gars qui écrit dans la gazette du sorcier qui lui aime sa tante qui elle est marier avec un gars qui a une grand-mère qui elle a une fille qui aime un gars qui lui aimais une fille qui tripais sur le gars de tout a l'heure.

__

Lily et Sirius le regarde avec des yeux rond ( O___O) ils les regardes et s'en vas. Ils reprennent leurs positions. Harry Ron et Hermione arrivent. 

****

Harry: V'nez

****

Hermione: Harry, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée d'essayer de tuer Peter? Sa peut modifier le futur et le professeur Remus à dit de faire attention à ça et….

****

Ron et Harry: Oh ! Tu vas ta fermer oui? 

__

Ils repartent. Lily renifle. Sirius commence à lui jouer dans les cheveux. La musique arrête de jouer. Il y a une black. On vois James qui est tout perdu. 

****

James: ….Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Non par là…. Arrf ! Je vais virer fou!

__

Il s'assit. Il entend des bruits de pas. Il sursaute et se retourne. Malfoy apparaît.

****

James: ah! Malfoy! Tu m'a fait le saut.

****

Malfoy: oh mais le potte potte potter à la trouille dans les bois?

****

James: NON! Seulement que je sais pas ou je suis et sa me cause un problème. _(pause) _Hey, j'y pense, pourquoi tu es ici?

****

Malfoy: Heu…….. je……… venais…….. cueillir des oreillers. 

****

James: ahh! Comme Rogue!

****

Malfoy: hein? Ah… heu… oui oui Comme Severus. _( pause) _Et toi que fais-tu ici?

****

James: Me suis fait enlever par les détraqueur. 

__

Les deux gars se regarde bizarrement puis il y a un autre black. Y'a Rogue qui… fait quelque chose. Pendant 5 secondes rien ne se passe. Puis Naomie arrive en courant et en criant toujours Y bouge! Y bouge!_ ma arrête car elle est essouffle. ( Elle voit par Rogue) Puis elle repart en courant. Remus arrive a son tours. La suit sans remarquer Rogue. ( Pauvre tit prout!) Rogue essaye de comprendre… Puis il commence a ragé et suit discrètement Remus. Retour à James. La musique Shut up part. . Il est en tain de se battre avec Malfoy, ce dernier a la tête pris son le bras de James et il est en train d'étouffer .La musique arrête. Retour a Naomie et Remus. Remus chuchote quelque chose a Naomie dans l'oreille et on vois Rogue en train de péter sa coche en arrière.. La musique triste repart. Puis retour a Lily et Sirius. Ils sont debout. _

****

Sirius: Tu es sûr que ça vas être ok?

****

Lily: _renifle _Ouais! T'inquiète.

__

Sirius lui sourit puis part. Lily s'assis et parle a elle même. 

****

Lily: James…. Où es-tu? 

__

Naomie entre en criant comme une hystérique. 

****

Naomie: Lillllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy! Devine quoi?

__

Lily se relève.

****

Lily: Quoi?

__

Naomie lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et Lily fait une face surprise. 

****

Lily: Non! C'est pas vrai! Ahhh! Tu sors avec? Ahhhhhhh! C'est ben l'fun! 

****

Naomie: Ouais!

****

Lily: Toi et Remus…….. qui aurait cru……

__

Harry, Ron et Hermione entre avec une hache.

****

Harry: Ça vas être plus pratique qu'une cuillère….

****

-Fin de la Scène 6-

***********************************

Bla bla de Siria

Hum… moi des fois je sais pas mais bon….. dans 5 acte il vas avoir un rap! Je vous dit pas de qui! :p 


	8. Acte 7

****

Merci à tout le revieweur et revieweuse!!

R&R

Miriel: ouais je ais que c'est traumatisant voir Harry courir après Peter avec une cuillère! Lol :p loll ÉTOUFFE TOI! ^^

Tatiana Black: loll na c'est pas triste du tout les pause avec nous :p loll Pour faire des histoire drôle, fais-en!! Les connerie sorte toute seule! C'est l'fun!! Je me traumatise moi-même! :) loll au nombres de fois que je me suis fait regardé bizarrement moi je m'en fou! :p Voilà ta suite!!

Bonne lecture et bon rire!!!

Siria la truite qui danse la claquette!!

***************

- Scène 7-

On vois Peter courir par tout. Puis il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Harry, Ron et Hermione entre avec un hache. Peter les voit et pas a courir en criant.

Peter: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Il fuit en " back-stage" Harry, Ron et Hermione partent vers où il à fuit. 

Remus et Sirius entre et entendent.

Ron: _en "back-stage" _Juste un petit coup…… dans la tête. Allez S'il vous plaît!!! 

Peter: _toujours en "back-stage" _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Hermione: _toujours en "back-stage" _Ben voyons, qu'est-ce qui lui prend? 

Remus et Sirius se regarde.

Sirius: Pourquoi les jeunes aime pas Peter?

Remus: Je sais pas moi! _Avec un léger rire _Dans le fond c'est parce que Lily et James sont mort par sa faute car il c'est joint a tu-sais-qui et que tout le monde pense que c'est alors tu a été a Askaban et que tu t'es évader et que tu es le criminel le plus rechercher de la Grande-Bretagne.

Sirius: _part a rire. _Ben voyons! Comme si ça se pouvait! 

Remus: Ouais t'a en raison je débloque! 

Sirius: Ouais! En crime.

Remus pousse Sirius.

Remus: Hé oh! 

Black. On vois James dans les bois. ( Naturellement T__T) et qui est assis par terre. Il réfléchit. 

James: Bon…. Où en étais-je? 

On entend des pas. James se retourne d'où viens le bruit. 

James: y'a quelqu'un.

Voldemort: _on le vois pas _oui….

James: C'est qui?

Voldemort: : _on le vois toujours pas_Devine.

James: Je sais pas moi…. Vol… Tu-sais-qui?

Voldemort: _on le vois toujours pas_oui…

James: Tu me niaise là?

Voldemort:_ on le vois toujours pas_Non. 

James: ah….

Voldemort._ on le vois toujours pas_Hum hum… tu es supposé avoir peur!! 

James: ah…. Ok! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Cour partout. _

Voldemort:_ on le vois toujours pas. _Pas vite…..

Voldemort arrive. De la musique part James cour toujours. Voldemort fait le signe d'arrêter. James le vois pas et fonce dans sa main. Alors il fonce dedans. Voldemort tombe par terre. La muique arrête

James: ha ah! 

Voldemort: Familiprix?

James: non! Ah ha! J'ai battu Voldie! 

Voldemort: Tu m'as pas battu!

James: Pourquoi tu es a terre et moi je suis debout. 

Voldemort: C'est la guerre….

James: Des pouces?

Voldemort: pourquoi pas? _Il se relève. _Bon alors, si tu gagnes tu vas avoir la sauf jusqu'à ce que ton premier enfant ai un ans et si tu pers je tu tue.

James: ok! 

Ils placent leurs main comme il le faut.

Les deux: Je déclare la guerre des pouces. 

De la musique part. Ils jouent un bout de temps et James fini par gagner. La musique s'arrête. 

Voldemort: Ah merde! _Avec une voix effrayante. _On se reverra Potter. On se reverra! _Part._

James: d'accord. Dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part. 

Voldemort: _en "back-stage" _ok!

James commence à marcher et commence a chanter: Dans les bois, y'a tout ce qui faut pour être heureux, dans le bois, on peux vivre et s'amuser un peu! _On voit Peter qui court en criant toujours et Harry, Ron et Hermione qui le suivent._

Ron: S'il vous plait!!!!!. 

-Fin de la scène7- 

***********************

Prochain Chapitre: un nouveau règlement de l'école, Sirius fait preuve de courage, Peter cours toujours, voldi fait son lavage et encore plus de connerie!!! :)

A+++

Siria la folle qui mange de la soupe au canne de ton!


	9. Acte 8

Boo! Héhé me revoila!

Bon les R&R

Rissa: Ouais Vive Patrick Groulx!!!!!!! Loll ouais j'avoue que le deux c'est traumatisant!! :p

Bon ben c'est tout! loll bonne lecture

Siria l'agrume mauve XX

-scène 8-

On voit la mom de Sirius qui cherche partout. ( Elle a toujours sont shampoing dans les mains) Elle réfléchie puis regarde encore partout. Rogue entre. ( Il est furieux) Il ne voit pas la mom de Sirius. Puis elle lui tapote l'épaule, il là vois et part à courir en criant.

Rogue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!****

Il part en "back-stage**"**

Mom de Sirius: Mais…. Pourtant c'est un bon shampoing!! _Elle hausse les épaules et part à courir du côté où Rogue c'est enfuit.****_

Black. La tite musique triste part. On vois Lily qui est perdu dans c'est pensé et qui renifle encore. Sirius arrive, vois Lily, soupire, vas s'assoire à côté d'elle. Il est pour parler mais Rogue arrive en courant.

Rogue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Il vas vers le " back-stage" La mom de Sirius arrive en courant après Rogue.

Mom de Sirius: Mais…mais mon shampoing à des agrumes dedans!!!

Rogue: _En "back-stage"_ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La mom de Sirius par à courir et part en " back-stage" par où Rogue est partit. Sirius et Lily se regarde puis hausse les épaules. Sirius est encore sur le point de parler mais Peter arrive en courant**.**

Peter : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Les jeunes du futur sont fou.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Il part en "back-stage". Harry, Ron et Hermione arrive en courrant. Ils ont toujours l'hache dans les mains.

Ron: Je comprend pas pourquoi il veut pas qu'on lui donne un p'tit coup dans la tête?

Harry: C'est vrai! Pourquoi? C'et inexplicable…. Maudit peureux….

Hermione: Hey, la gars, c'est contraire au règlement 3,5 alinéa 28 de l'école. Qui dit, et je site: Aucun meurtre ne doit être commis par des gens du futur. Les gens qui viennent du passé ou du passé composer peuvent faire un crime de ce genre. Les monstre bleu peuvent aussi mais Les monstre jaune et/ou de toute autre couleurs ne peuvent tué. Si par hasard cela arrivait il faudrait les transformer en coq et les emmener dans une grange à 500 kilomètre d'ici. Si la grange n'existe plus , il faudra les transformer en chandelle et les suspendre au plafond de l'école. Car, oui oui les chandelle volante sont de gens du futur et des monstres de toute autre couleurs que jaune. Ainsi fait nous pouvons faire de meurtre.

Ron et Harry: Hein??

Hermione: ON PEUT PAS FAIRE DE MEURTRE CAR ON VIEN DU FUTUR.

Ron et Harry: aaaahhhh!****

Harry: Ben c'est pas grave car moi je suis Harry Potter: un gars super beau, super fort, super courageux…

Hermione: Super fendant…

Harry: hé ho!!!

Peter arrive.

Peter: vous étiez pas supposer me courir après?

Harry, Ron et Hermione: ah oui, c'est vrai. _Ils partent à courir vers Peter._

Peter s'enfuit. Sirius et Lily se regarde puis hausse les épaules. Sirius est encore sur le point de parler mais Voldemort arrive. De la musique part. Lily à la chienne et Sirius est sur le bord de pété les plombs.

Voldemort: Votre……. Non mais vus avez fini avec cette musique?? _La musique arrête. _Bon… merci. _Il prend un grande respiration. _Votre mort arrive. Mhawawawawawawaw**!**

Sirius se lève et pogne le collet de Voldemort.

****

Sirius: Écoute moi bien mec, j'essaye de parler à Lily depuis tout à l'heure alors vas jouer dans le trafic. Tu m'énerves! Tu te penses ben hot parce que tout le monde à peur de ton nom! Ben tu l'es pas! Alors VA T-EN ET NE REVIENS JAMAIS!

Voldemort fait une face traumatiser et part en courant. Lily se lève et vas serre Sirius contre elle.

Lily: Oh Sirius! Tu es mon héros.

Elle lâche Sirius qui tombe par terre évanouie. Naomie arrive avec Remus. Les deux voient Sirius à terre.

Remus: Mon dieu Lily, qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait?****

Lily: Ben, je l'ai remercier parce qu'il à fait peur à vous-savez-qui et il est tomber dans le pommes.

Naomie: T'as de l'effet sur lui ma vielle.

Lily lui fait une grimace. Rogue arrive en courant.

Rogue: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Il part en " back-stage"_

La mom de Sirius arrive tout essoufflé.

Mom de Sirius: Vous avez pas vu Rogue?

Tout le monde lui pointe par où il est partit.

Mom de Sirius: Merci. Y'a aussi des pommes verte dedans. ROOOOOOOOOOGUUUE**! **_Elle part en " back-stage**".**_

Naomie et Remus regarde Lily d'un air qui veut dire de késsé?

Lily: longue histoire….****

Voldemort arrive avec un panier de linge sale.

Voldemort: Ben quoi? Un méchant qui ce respecte doit avoir du linge propre non???

- Fin de la scène 8-

Blabla de Siria

Bon ben vl'a un autre chap de fini!

Maudit que je suis épaisse non?!? Hihihihiihih!

Prochain cahpitre: Malfoy et la mom de Sirius on une discution " très profonde " loll

A

Siria la mouette jaune!


	10. Acte 9

**- Scène 9-**

_Malfoy est en plein milieu de la scène et il joue au carte. On entend Rogue qui crie: _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Puis la voix de la mom de Sirius: _ Il vas hydrater tes cheveux! Reviiiiiieeeeeennnnns! _Malfoy se relève et regarde d'où proviens les cris. Il hausse les épaules. Il se retourne pour partir mais Rogue arrive et lui fonce dedans. Les deux tombent a terre. Ils se relèvent. _

**Rogue: **Dit que tu m'as pas vu!

_Il part se cacher à quelque pars. La mom de Sirius arrive._

**Mom de Sirius: **Avez-vous vu Rogue?

**Malfoy: **oui.

**Mom de Sirius: **pouvez-vous me dire par où il est allé?

**Malfoy: **non

**Mom de Sirius:** pourquoi?

**Malfoy: **parce que.

**Mom de Sirius: **Ben là, c'est pas une réponse.

**Malfoy: **Je sais

**Mom de Sirius: **Ben alors moi yé ou…

**Malfoy: **non.

**Mom de Sirius: **C'est ben chien

**Malfoy: ** Je sais.

**Mom de Sirius: **Comptez-vous faire une phrase complète un jour?

**Malfoy: **oui

**Mom de Sirius: **quand?

**Malfoy: **Un moment donné..

**Mom de Sirius: **et c'est quand sa?

**Malfoy: **je sais pas!

**Mom de Sirius: **arf! Mais arrête de parler comme ça

**Malfoy: **non

**Mom de Sirius: **pourquoi?

**Malfoy: **parce que.

**Mom de Sirius: **parce que quoi?

**Malfoy: **sa vous énerve.

**Mom de Sirius: **bon ben finalement yé partit par où?

**Malfoy: **par là.

**Mom de Sirius: **par où?

**Malfoy: **là.

**Mom de Sirius: **pointe moi par où!

**Malfoy: **non.

**Mom de Sirius:** pourquoi?

**Malfoy: **parce que.

**Mom de Sirius:** on vas pas recommencer!

**Malfoy: **pourquoi pas?

**Mom de Sirius:** tu m'énerve!

**Malfoy: **toi too tu m'énerve!

**Mom de Sirius:** Ben dit moi où est allé Rogue et je vais te sacrer patience.

**Malfoy: **………. M'en souviens pus!

**Mom de Sirius:** ah shit _(pause) _ben là…. Après qui je pourra courir…. _Elle regarde Malfoy avec un gros sourire. _

**Malfoy: **oh non……………

**Mom de Sirius:** _elle sort une brosse à cheveux. _Viens on vas les démêler!

**Malfoy: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Il part à courir vers le "back-stage" et la mom de Sirius le suit. Rogue sort de sa cachette. _

**Rogue: **Bon maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de cette folle la je peux essayer de faire casser Naomie avec Remus pour que je sorte avec elle. Mhwawawawawwa!

**Fin de la scène 9- **


	11. Acte 10

**-Scène 10- **

_La tite musique triste part. Lily, Naomie, Remus et Sirius sont en plein milieu de la scène. Lily fait les cent pas, Naomie sa gratte la tête, Remus réfléchie et Sirius aussi. En fait tous réfléchissent…_

**Naomie: **On pourrait…….. à pis non….. ou ben…..non plus…

**Remus: **peut-être….oh non! Heumm…

**Lily: **FAUT TROUVER UN MOYEN DE RETROUVER JAMES! ARRRRRGG!

**Sirius: **Devine se qu'on fait!

**Lily: **TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE!

**Naomie: **Hey j'ai une idée…. Finalement non…..

_Un long silence…. Tout le monde cherche._

**Sirius: **J'AI TROUVER!

**Lily: **à oui? Quoi? Quoi? Quoi?

**Sirius: **on part dans le bois le chercher…

**Naomie et Lily: **C'est ben stupide!

**Remus: **tellement que ça pourrait marcher.

**Naomie: **Bon ben… on y vas?

**Les autres: **ok.

_Ils se lève tous et se dirigent dans le bois. Il n'y a rien pendant 5 seconde. Puis James arrive. _

**James: **Les amis je suis de re…… hé mais où ils sont? LES AMIS? YOUUUUHOUU?

_Black, on vois Lily, Sirius, Remus et Naomie qui sont dans le bois. Tous le monde cherche par tout. En criant: JAMES OÙ ES-TU? La musique de Scooby Doo part. Tout le monde écoute, se regarde avec des air qui veulent dire, HEIN? _

**Lily: ** Hé ho! On a dit James où es-tu! PAS SCOOBY DOO!1

**Voix quelconque: **Ah... pardon…

_La musique arrête. _

**Lily: **_respire profondément _Bon………. Heum….._se gratte la tête _c'est quoi déjà…..

**Sirius: **Tu nous parlais de l'influence des baleine sur les chaîne du sud du désert du Rouanda.

**Lily: **aaaaahhh! Bon alors, les chaînes sont important dans……….hé ho! C'est même pas vrai.

_Tous les autre font une face comme ça: TT _

**Lily: **Ben quoi?

**Naomie: **Maudite tarte.

_Lily fait une grimace. Naomie la pousse amicalement mais Lily plante a terre et tombe sur Rogue qui était caché. Tout le monde le regarde avec une face comme ça: _OO

**Rogue: **_rire gêné. _Oups…

**Remus: **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici?

**Rogue: **Je cueillais des……… oreillers

**Sirius: **Les plants d'oreiller sont à l'autre bout de la forêt..

**Naomie: **ouain…..

_Rogue s'en vas en plantant tout le temps et tout le monde recommence a crier: JAMES OÙ ES-TU? La musique de Scooby Doo repart. Tout le monde écoute, se regarde avec des air qui veulent dire, HEIN? _

**Lily: **NON MAIS ÇA VAS PAS RECOMMENCER!

**- fin de l'acte 10-**

Je dépéris de fois en fois - -'' enfin…

**Réponse au Review !**

**l'ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ** J'adore ton nom ahahahah ! ;) Bah je suis contente de voir que tu a continuer a me lire même si sa fait un baille que j'ai pas publier ( j'avais tout écrit mais j'ai perdu le fichier quand mon ordi a planter ! Heureusement, CrasyBeBee l'avait toujours ;) enfin ! Voila un chapitre tout frais… même si sa fait un an que je lai écrit --'

**Harry Gryffondor** : Et bien merci de continuer a me lire quand même ! ( si tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas poster va lire l'autre review ;). Voici un autre chapitre cher !


	12. Acte 11

**BONJOUR! **

**Me revoilà avec mon chapitre préféré! court mais préféré! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Siria la crevette supersonique!

* * *

**

**-scène 11- **

_Voldemort est en plein milieu du bois. Il regarde partout, puis se frotte les mains. Il part chercher quelque chose. Il reviens habiller en rappeur, une grosse stéréo dans les main. Puis commence à râper: _

**Voldemort:** YOOOO!

Moi j'tue pour le fun,

même pas besoin de gun,

quand on dit mon nom,

sa donne des frissons,

j'ai plein de partisan,

qui sont méchant,

ils tuent qui je veux,

de moi il sont envieux,

Chui Voldemort

Mon nom le dit j'vole la mort!

Que tout le monde me craignent

Sinon vous avez pas de beigne

Yo!

Quand on gouverne

On a pas besoin de peigne

On les cheveux mêlé

Et on sent des pied

Chui Voldemort

Mon nom le dit j'vole la mort!

Que tout le monde me craignent

Sinon vous avez pas de beigne

Chui Voldemort yhaa!

Chui Voldemort yooo!

Chui Voldemort qu'on est peur

Chui Voldemort _marmonne_ eur!

Yoooooooooooooooooo!

_Black, On vois Catherine et Bianca à l'ordinateur. Catherine écrit et Bee lis par dessus elle. _

**Bianca: **C'est quoi le but du rap de Voldemort Cath?

**Catherine: **Je sais pas Bee, un bozz…

_Les deux se regarde, hausse les épaules et retourne a l'écran d'ordi. _


	13. Acte 12

**-Scène 12- **

_On vois Lily, Sirius, Remus et Naomie qui sont dans le bois. Tout le monde cherche par tout. En criant: JAMES OÙ ES-TU? _

**Remus: **Bon ben moi chui tanné!

**Naomie: **ouais, moi too…

**Sirius: **Bon ben…. On s'en vas?

**Naomie et Remus: **ouais!

**Lily: **mais….mais _la tite musique triste part _James…. Il….. non je…. Il….mais….vous l'abandonner… il……nous…..je….tu…il…nous…vous…ils…elles…..il vas mourir….il

**Remus: **Vas s'en sortir.

**Lily: **CHUI SÛRE QUE NON MOI! _Elle part à courir . _James où es-tu?

_Sirius et Remus regarde Naomie avec un air désespérer _

**Naomie: **ouais ouais bon je vais allé lui parler.

_Elle part vers où Lily est partie. Remus et Sirius se regarde et hausse les épaules. Ils marchent un peu puis on voit Peter tout essoufflé. Les gars se regarde et vont le voir. _

**Sirius: **Qu'et-ce que t'a?

**Peter: **_essoufflé _Les… jeunes.. du futur…. sont fout…. À lier.

**Remus: **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

**Peter: **Ils me courent après avec une hache.

_Harry, Ron et Hermione arrive avec une hache dans les mains. _

**Peter: **_part à courir _ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Part en "back-stage" _

_Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à courir après vers le "back-stage" Remus et Sirius se regarde, puis regardent pars où ils sont partit. _

**Les deux: **bizarre…

_Black, on voit Rogue, qui est dans le bois, faire les cents pas. Il semble réfléchir. _

**Rogue: **Putain de merde… quel plan foireux heu… machiavélique je pourrais bien essayez de faire. _(long silence) _AH HA! J'ai trouver.

_Il part. Black. On vois Malfoy qui est assis, boudeur, et la mom de Sirius qui lui peigne les cheveux. _

**Mom de Sirius: **Au moins, tu cours moins vite que Rogue.

_Malfoy marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. _

**Mom de Sirius: **Bon, là, on vas mettre de la mouse.

_La mom de Sirius se retourne pour prendre une bouteille de mousse, Malfoy en profite pour partir. La mom de Sirius se retourne vers Malfoy et à une face surprise. _

**Mom de Sirius: **mais…mais où il est? _Part à courir. _MAAAAALLLLFOOOYYY!

_Black. On voit Rogue. Il est placé dans une bizarre de position. _

**Rogue: **Ouais… note pour moi-même. Ne plus lancer de sort avec une branche de sapin!

_Black. La musique triste part. On voit Lily qui est à genou, en pleur. _

**Lily: **Où es-tu?

_Naomie arrive, s'agenou à côté de Lily. Elle met une main sur l'épaule de Lily. Black. Rogue qui est à terre, couvert de bols. _

**Rogue: **Note à moi-même essayer de couvrir Remus de bols, c'est pas une bonne idée…

_Black. On Voit James qui cris toujours: _LES AMIS? HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHOOOOOOOOOO!

_Remus et Sirius arrive. James les vois pas. Remus et Sirius sont surpris de voir James. Il se rapproche. James se retourne et cris dans les oreille de Remus: _

**James: **LES AMIS? HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHOOOOOOOOOO

**Remus: **Ahhhh! Non mais! James, on est à 3 pouces de toi! Pas obliger DE NOUS CRIER DANS LES OREILLES!

_Black. On voit Rogue qui cris et des boîtes de kleenex arrive de partout. _

**Rogue: **Note ouille, à moi-même aye, ne plus essayer de, ouch , transformer Naomie en , isch, boîte de kleenex.

_Black. On voit Voldemort qui est en plein milieu de la rue. _

**Voldemort: **Ben là…. Sirius m'a dit d'allé jouer dans le trafic mais…… Y'EN A PAS!

**- Fin 1de le scène 12- **


	14. Acte 13

_Toute la gang est assis dans un salon. Lily fait le pouf de Naomie et Sirius. Elle à un pot de pop corn sur la tête. Tous fixe une chandelle. _

**Lily: **_vraiment écœurer _Ah! Chui vraiment écœurer!

_Elle verse le plat de pop corn sur la tête de Naomie. Elle part bouder dans son coin. Naomie et Sirius se regarde, hausse les épaules. Naomie prend du pop corn qui est sur ça tête. Lily regarde ces mains. _

**Lily:** Mon dieu! J'ai ben les ongles cassés!

_La main de Lily commence à l'attaquer. Personne ne la remarque. Lily cours partout Personne ne la remarque. Elle se roule a terre. Personne ne la remarque. Elle se met devant la chandelle. Personne ne la remarque. Elle souffle la chandelle, tout le monde part à chialer. Lily est en train de manquer d'air. Personne ne la remarque pendant un bon 15 secondes. _

**Tous: **Lily!

_Black, Sirius, Remus et James sont ensemble et tous partent à rire pour une quelconque niaiseries. Naomie arrive, Remus lui sourit. Les deux se pogne la main et sortent en " back-stage" Les autre se regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Peter arrive en courant. _

**Peter: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_Il part en "back-stage" Harry, Ron et Hermione arrive avec une hache et une dinde. Puis repartent en " back-stage" James et Sirius se regardent et partent à rire. Lily entre avec une pille de livre dans les bras, il y en a tellement qu'il lui bloque la vu. James la voit et sourit. Tout les livres tombent, elle soupire et les ramasse. James regarde Sirius. _

**James: **J'te rejoint talleur!

_Sirius hoche la tête positivement et part. James va vers Lily qui ramasse ses livre. Les deux pogne le même livre, ils se regardent. Lily regarde James de la tête au pied. _

**Lily: **Ja………Ja…JAMES! _elle lui saute au cou. _

**James: **Lily………

**Lily: **J'ai eu si peur!

**James: **Lily

**Lily: **Quoi?

**James:** Tu m'étouffes!

**Lily: **oh! Désoler!

_Elle lâche prise. Puis les deux se regarde longuement. On voit Sirius qui les espionne pas loin de là. _

**Sirius: **sont tu cute!

- **Fin de la scène 13- **


	15. Acte 14

**-Scène 14- **

_Naomie et Remus sont ensemble, Remus chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille à Naomie qui part à rire. On voit Malfoy qui entre super essoufflé. Il trouve un branche qui passait dans le coin, il la prend, regarde Remus et Naomie. _

**Malfoy: **Vous m'avez pas vu ok?

_Il prend la branche et se cache en arrière. La mom de Sirius arrive. _

**Mom de Sirius: **_à Naomie et Remus _ Avez-vous vu Malfoy?

_Remus et Naomie pointe où Malfoy est. La mom de Sirius le regarde avec un gros sourire. Malfoy lâche la branche et commence à marche de reculons. _

**Malfoy: ** oh ho!

_La mom de Sirius sort de son sac à main une bouteille de sprinet _

**Malfoy: **non! Pas le sprinet! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! _Part à courir. _

_La mom de Sirius fait pareille. Les deux partent en " back-stage" Remus et Naomie se regardent et partent à rire. Black, on vois Rogue qui tourne en rond. _

**Rogue: **Bon tout mes plans foireux…. Heu machiavélique on pas marché…. Faudrait trouver quelque chose…. Hé! Je crois que j'ai trouver!

_Black. On vois rien, la caméra tourne partout. Puis on vois Peter cacher quelque part. Hermione, Ron et Harry arrive et le cherche. L'épais, au lieu de resté caché, se relève et part à courir. _

**Peter: **ahhhhhhhhh!

_Harry, Ron et Hermione le vois et ils partent à courir après. Ils courent pendant un moment. Peter arrête de courir. Harry, Ron et Hermione aussi. _

**Peter: **Bon… moi chui tanné d'courir!

**Harry: **Moi too!

**Hermione: **on arrêtes-tu?

**Ron: **Hey les poulets ont-tu un dieu?

_Tous le regarde comme sa OO puis un black. On vois Rogue avec des cuillères partout sur lui et de la colle dans ces mains. _

**Rogue: **Ouais bon, fait un pont de cuillère a rayer de mes plan foireux heu machiavélique!

_Black. On voit Malfoy attaché et bâillonner se débattant sur sa chaise. La mom de Sirius arrive et lui met du sprinet dans les cheveux à Malfoy. Il se lève avec sa chaise attaché avec lui et s'enfuit La mom de Sirius le regarde s'enfuir. _

**Mom de Sirius: **pffff……. Oh d'la marde…. ( long silence) ah pis non! LUCIIIIIIIUSSSSS! ATTENNNNNND MOIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_Black, on vois Rogue avec un manteau, des mitaines, des bottes, un tuque et un foulard. _

**Rogue: **_en grelottant _Note à moi même, Ne plus essayer mettre de la neige dans les boxers de Remus!

_Black, on vois Naomie, Lily, Rogue et James qui jouent au carte, black on vois Peter, Ron, Harry et Hermione sur une chaise longue qui fixe un arbre, il y a une stéréo qui fait jouer de la musique. Malfoy arrive, toujours attaché après sa chaise. _

**Ron: **on devrait l'aidé non?

**Harry, Hermione et Peter: **_d'un air absent _ouais…

_Personne bouge, Ron hausse les épaules et continue à regarder l'arbre. _

**Malfoy: **Ben c'est ça! Aidé moi surtout pas!

**Peter: **c'est ce qu'on fait aussi!

**-Fin de la scène 14- **


	16. Acte 16

**-Scène15- **

_Lily et Naomie arrivent dans une pièce, en pyjama. Lily traîne un stéréo et Naomie plein de cd. Lily vas brancher le stéréo et Naomie met tout ces cd a terre et les regarde. Puis elle prend un cd et le donne à Lily. Lily le met dans le stéréo. La chanson Get Down des Backstreet Boy commence. Les filles partent à danser. Sirius arrive les regardent bizarrement et se met a danser lui aussi. Ils danse pendant un bon moment, puis James, Remus, Peter, la Mom de Sirius, Malfoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrive et regarde Sirius comme ça: TT_

**La mom de Sirius: **hum hum!

_Sirius arrête de danser. _

**Sirius: **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Lily et Naomie sursaute, regarde les autre et ferme le stéréo. Naomie, Lily et Sirius se regarde tout gêné, black. On vois Rogue, accoter sur un arbre qui réfléchie. _

**Rogue: **hum…..

_Rita Sketter arrive. Elle marche avec une plume à la main et cherche partout des informations. Rogue voit Rita et a une idée. Il fait un sourire machiavélique _

**Rogue: **heu…. Rita j'ai une proposition à te faire……….

_Black. La musique L'amour brille sous les étoiles part. On vois James et Lily sur un ban collé. James entoure la taille de Lily. Lily met sa tête sur l'épaule à James qui commence à jouer dans ces cheveux. _

**Lily: **James…….

**James: **quoi?

**Lily: **pourquoi la chansons c'est l'amour brille sous les étoile, on est en plein jour!

**James: **je sais vraiment pas! Faudrait demander au scripteuse.

_Black, on vois Catherine qui écrit et Bianca qui lit par dessus son épaule. _

**Bianca: **Ouain, c'est vrai pourquoi cette tounne la?

**Catherine: **ben… je sais pas moi je suis dans ma période " I LOVE LE ROI LION"

**Bianca: **ah..

_Elles se regardent hausse les épaules. Black . On voit Rita qui parle avec Rogue. _

**Rita: **c'est ben chien ce que tu veux faire.

**Rogue: **Je sais ben! C'est pour sa que je veut le faire.

**Rita: **mais oui mais…

**Rogue: **T'embarque ou pas?

**Rita: **ouais ouais c'est bon je vais le faire.

**Rogue: **génial _Il pousse Rita en "back-stage" qui crie wooo. Il se frotte les mains _Bon une bonne chose de fait. Bientôt Naomie sera à moi _Il fait un rire méphistophélique. _

_Black, on voit Voldemort qui avec un gilet et une serviette autour de la taille. Il porte des gougounnes et un affaire de plastique qui protège les cheveux. Il court après Peter qui a un panier de linge sales dans les mains. _

**Voldemort: **PETIGROW! REDONNE MOI MON LINGE SAL J'AI UN MEURTRE DANS QUINZE MINUTES!

**-Fin de la scène 15- **


End file.
